


Young Again

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Force Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Fallout of the Great Wish Virus leads to a few shenanigans.





	Young Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Fairy Tales End...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605136) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 

When the inexplicable wave of temporal energy rippled through the Temple, after the show down with Palpatine at the Sith shrine beneath it, no one noticed anything at first. A science institute nearby took notice of the strange spikes in their readings of that sector and moved on, with nothing more to come of it…

…or so they all thought.

* * *

Of course it struck their revered Grand Master first.

One moment, there was a stately congregation of Knights and Masters making their way through a broad hall in the more open ground level of the Temple. They had come together to discuss the best way to handle integrating their men into the various service arms of the Jedi Order.

And then a noise, the sound of immense glee, preceded all of them having to flatten to the walls, as a tiny but nimble green being came tearing through the corridor on a repulsor cushion turned up to its highest speed.

After, as they tried to comport themselves from the disruption, no one wanted to believe Master Yoda could ever… but they all knew his laughter as the cushion careened around a corner.

* * *

The puzzlement over Master Yoda (who was evading capture and being generally mischief in, well, Yoda-shape) had the Jedi probing the Force for answers. Vokara Che rolled her eyes and flicked her lekku at all of them and went resolutely to her lab to find scientific answers. The Force was not, after all, very forthcoming with answers that needed to be known **now**.

"Master? We did not catch Master Yoda," Krieth came to report some time later. "But…" and she pulled a wriggling, indignant Thisspiasian forward by the one wrist, while three others tried to pry her hand away. "I found Master Rancisis."

Vokara stared at one of the other elder Masters who was, at best, four standard years old, and sighed. "This is going to be interesting," the Twi'lek healer said before settling to convince her new patient to behave.

* * *

"Plo! NO!"

Those two words, said in a squeaky high Iktotchi voice, were the only warning any of the Jedi on the lower concourse had before an enviro-ball came pelting down the ramp, the atmosphere filter having difficulty stabilizing as the sphere picked up speed.

The Iktotchi in question, trying preserve dignity while still chasing after the escaping Kel Dor toddler, ignored all curious looks his way.

Saesee had done this once this lifetime already… and now Plo had no playmates to distract xir!

* * *

A teenaged Mace Windu looked wearily into the communication apparatus. "Until such time as the disturbance is contained," he began, before those he was speaking with saw a streaking Chalactan child race by in the background. Mace doggedly continued, "it is suggested that all Jedi and other persons avoid the Temple."

"MASTER!" Caleb Dume yelled, chasing after the nearly naked child with a towel.

"I believe I most carefully shall!" Kit promised, not wanting to risk self or the child he was carrying to strange shifts of age that followed no rhyme or reason.

"At least you weren't one of the ones who went down to the bowels to find the Chancellor," Mace said fiercely, as the only thing so far that was consistent was that each Master affected had aided that day.

"I am sorry," Kit began, even as Caleb crossed their field of vision again with a now towel-swaddled Depa giggling, "that your former padawan went in my place."

"It's alright," Mace said. "I remember her even younger than this."

"Anyone know how the 212th is doing?" Anakin asked, now so relieved only the Council gone. He'd wished to be on that task force, but the idea of not being able to lead his own troops right now was not a good one.

"Only the Force knows," Mace said with a sigh.

* * *

The 212th, in fact, was not alright.

They had, not much past the incident in the Temple, left to take up the front lines again.

Cody counted backwards from twenty, yet again, as he tried to convince a very stubborn half-sized jetii that no, really, he could not be on the bridge, in a fighter, or going to the planet and that he needed to take himself back to quarters.

"I was only fourteen during the Stark Hyperspace War!" Obi-Wan pointed out, for the third time.

"And, sir, you had a Jedi Master then." Cody matched gazes with his (better be) temporarily de-aged General and husband. "You are also, per Helix, only ten right now!"

"Anakin blew up a control ship at nine!"

"Quarters, sir!" Cody snapped, before feeling absolutely mortified at the _look_ on his general's baby features. It was so hurt, so accusing, all in one.

He was not going to survive this round of insanity at all.

* * *

As stealthily as it came upon them, so did the reversions happen. If Plo seemed more prone to humor, if Yoda moved a bit more sprightly, it was put off to the idea that being young in body and mind had truly done them good. If there was a shade of embarrassment for actions taken, it was only to be expected.

Even if Depa had to endure endless teasing from her padawan, they could, and would, move forward with little harm done from the passing energies now that they had all returned to proper ages.


End file.
